Flenser
| formerhomes = Deep Wastes, Middledark Castle Maerimydra, Maerimydra | race = Draegloth | occupation = Torturer | class1e = | class2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | sex = Female | age = | ageyear = | alignment = | patron deity = Kiaransalee | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = }} Flenser was a female draegloth cleric of Kiaransalee and a torturer for Irae T'sarran in the Undying Temple. Description Flenser had a bestial and elongated face with a mouth full of dangerously sharp teeth. She stood roughly 8 ft (2.4 m) tall and had a thick, inky black hide covered in a fine white coat of hair. A thick and knotted mane of yellow-white hair trailed down her back. Like other draegloths, Flenser was powerfully built and sported four arms; two of which were smaller and delicate enough to perform spellcasting, whilst the other two were large and wickedly clawed. Personality A sadistic and vengeful creature, Flenser's exile by her family was responsible for her turn to Kiaransalee. Abilities A talented cleric of Kiaransalee, Flenser had a strong command of divine magic and was able to cast spells like blade barrier and create undead in service to her deity. She used the latter power to great effect by creating quth-maren for the forces of Irae T'sarran, during the Silence of Lolth. Flenser, like other draegloth, was also a fearsome combatant and could use her innate strength and toughness to deliver powerful bites and rakes of her claws. Additionally, her long years sequestered from society had taught her to fight capably even when she couldn't see a foe. Furthermore, Flenser was an adept torturer and operated the torture chamber beneath the Undying Temple in Castle Maerimydra. There she practiced the art of flaying enemies of her goddess and transforming them into undead. Possessions As her demonic ancestry granted her numerous innate abilities, Flenser was outfitted with only a few items of note. She wore a set of bracers of armor +4 and a ring of protection +1. In combat she would sometimes make use of a wand of unholy blight. Relationships Flenser had a deep, abiding hatred of House Chûmavh, which had birthed her. After the House exiled her, she found kinship with the creed of Kiaransalee and even dedicated her life to the deity, renouncing Lolth. She agreed to work alongside Irae T'sarran in order to achieve her goal of vengeance against her former House. History Early life Born of a union between her drow priestess mother and a glabrezu and born into House Chûmavh, the ruling house of Maerimydra, Flenser's birth was seen to be a great sign of Lolth's favor. However, when the draegloth's birth killed her mother, Flenser was banished from the city and forced to live as an outcast in the Deep Wastes. Upon reaching adulthood, Flenser became a cleric of Kiaransalee, which empowered her to fully embrace her vengeful urges. Silence of Lolth In 1372 DR, Lolth's silence fell over the drow of Maerimydra, sending the city into chaos. Flenser seized upon this opportunity and joined forces with Irae T'sarran, the leader of the cult of Kiaransalee in the city. House Chûmavh had barricaded themselves inside Castle Maerimydra, but on Eleint 28, Flenser and the other cultists managed to infiltrate the castle and deposed the former ruling house. After viciously slaughtering all the Lolth-worshiping drow in Castle Maerimydra, Irae T'sarran claimed the throne as her seat of power. On Marpenoth 17, Irae summoned the Undying Temple to Castle Maerimydra and Flenser was granted a place in the temple as the cult's torturer. From there, she began flaying the corpses of their enemies and transforming them into quth-maren for Irae T'sarran. Over time, she even transformed non-priestesses into quth-maren, notably the leader of the Hidden, Hamadh the Unseen. References Category:Clerics Category:Clerics of Kiaransalee Category:Draegloths Category:Females Category:Worshipers of Kiaransalee Category:Torturers Category:Members of House Chûmavh Category:Inhabitants of the Undying Temple Category:Inhabitants of Castle Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of Maerimydra Category:Inhabitants of the Deep Wastes Category:Inhabitants of the Middledark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants